poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 3/Transcript
This is the transcript of Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 3 in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with lightning storm and the ocean) Lysandre: Mega Evolution. The prehensile for unlimted power that lies within many Pokemon. The disappearance of the Legendary Giant Rock thought to be the source of this unlimted power was only the beginning of what must've come. (Primal Groudon appears out of the ocean and lets out a roar making the fiery land come out of the ocean. Then the title shows Team Robot in Pokemon XY: Mega Evolution Act 3. Now we go to the helicopter already land on the tower as Mairin opens the door) Mairin: Come on. Wow, an incredible view! This is the denver corruption, Chespie. It's Steven's Father's company. Alain: We're going on. Ron Stoppable: '''Right. '''Kim Possible: Come on, Mairin. Mairin: Hey, wait! Alain don't you have any sense wondering at all? Alain: There's no time to waste, I don't mind you here, but don't get in the way. Mairin: I tell you, this guy really needs to chill out. Rex Owen: Don't forget Mairin, Alain needs space and he needs to be alone so he can focus on his important things. (Later our heroes are now in the building then Ryo sees Rod and Steven Stone typing) Ryo Akiyama: Wow, Rod. You're pretty awesome of doing technology, I'm impressed! Kim Possible: So what are you doing? Rod: Finding a video that was recording somewhere in the ocean of the Hoenn Region. We found it. Steven Stone: This is the ocean located approximately a hundred miles from Rustboro City. Lysandre: Take a look at this too. Alain: '''What's that moving object? '''Dr. Z: We believe it's the Continent Pokemon "Groudon." Mairin: Did you say? Alain: Stunning. Max Taylor: Wow. Lysandre: The Pokemon say to have expended the Continents. Mairin: Is this really a Pokemon? Zoe Drake: Yes, Groudon is the Legendary Pokemon. Lysandre: Now take a look at this. (The Camera zooms further to Primal Groudon) Steven Stone: Could it be? Primal Reversion? Lysandre: Indeed. Ron Stoppable: Wow! I've never seen Groudon's new form before! Ed (Dinosaur King): When Groudon becomes it's Primal form it becomes a Fire and Ground Type. Alain: What is that? Steven Stone: From what I've read about it. It's when a Pokemon takes back it's true in it's original powers. That's a theory. If it's Groudon, then where's another Pokemon? I wonder. Laura: Me, too. Mairin: So there's another Pokemon too. Max Taylor: Yeah. Alain: I told you not to get in the way. Mairin: I'm not in the way! It was a question. (Then the video picks up a signal) Man: We've detected a large target moving underwater south of Sootopolis City. Ursula (Dinosaur King): What's that? Steven Stone: It's that Kyogre?! Alain: Could it be? Lysandre: As I thought. (Then we see Primal Kyogre swimming in the ocean) Lysandre: Will the world be destroyed. Mairin: Destroyed? Zander: Destroyed the world! Ron Stoppable: No way! Max Taylor: What?! Kim Possible: That can't be good! Steven Stone: There's a legend. It's been told since ancient times. The legend says that in the prehistoric era, Primal Groudon expanded continents and Primal Kyogre expanded the seas. They say the two of them were locked in a fierce struggle to optain an enoromous energy. That struggle shoke the land and the skies nearly destroying the world in the process. (Mairin feels afraid and remembers the past where Mega Rayquaza fires Draco Meteor as the flashback ends) Steven Stone: Some believe that the energy source they were searching for was in fact the Legendary Giant rock we saw. Ed (Dinosaur King): '''What did you mean? '''Rex Owen: Remember the giant rock we saw, before Rayquaza came and attack us. Lysandre: The situation is grave. If the energy source would detected of the shore of Rustboro City truly is the legendary giant rock. (Steven and Rod types on the computer) Steven Stone: Groudon is on land and Kyogre deep in the ocean. Rod: If we anaylze where there heading then... (The red and blue arrow points at the X mark) Mairin: Those two were gonna meet! Alain: It's exaclty as the legend says Ryo Akiyama: And we know what that means... Dr. Z: Correct and the worse of it is, if they met and fight each other. Their fight could destroy the world! Mairin: No way! Ron Stoppable: (In Shaggy's voice) Oh, no! It's worse than we thought! Alain: Lysandre, I'll head to that location. Lysandre: I'm counting on you. Steven Stone: I'll go too, I'll get the transport ready. Max Taylor: We're going too. Kim Possible: Same here. Ryo Akiyama: Cyberdramon and I can't let you guys do this by yourselves. Alain: Good, thanks a lot. (They walk away) Mairin: But Steven, wait a minute. Zoe Drake: What is it, Mairin? Mairin: Wouldn't be dangerous? Steven Stone: We're just going to observe it from up in the air. Rod: Right, and since this battle might be too dangerous for Mairin, so you have to stay put, so you'll be safe. Laura: It's still risky but we would take the same chance to save the world, Mairin. And I know you try to help, but we can't let you see get hurt. Steven Stone: I'll go ahead. Alain: Right. Rod: We'll catch you up later. Max Taylor: We have some business to do. Mairin: Uh, Alain? You're shoulder does hurt anymore? Alain: No it feels fine. There's no time for small talk now. See you there. Rex Owen: We'll be right back, Mairin. Ursula (Dinosaur King): We have to do our job. Mairin: Well I'm not gonna go! Alain: I see. Kim Possible: What? Your not gonna stay here? Mairin: You shouldn't go either. I'm scared. Really scared. Are you Guys? Max Taylor: No. Dr. Z: Why did you say that we're scared? Mairin: Remember how angry Rayquaza was the last time? (Flashback starts with Mega Rayquaza roars and then ends) Mairin: Rayquaza was bad enough on it's own. You've got hurt, if they both showed up to destroyed the world, you might not get out of that in one piece. Alain: I made my promise, and my friends made a promise to help me out. Mairin: Promise? (Flashback starts) Alain: A promise to Lysandre to acquire power. To become stronger. (Flashback ends) Alain: To become the strongest ever. Ryo Akiyama: More like he wants to become the strongest Pokemon Trainer in the world. Mairin: What? The strongest ever? How far are you gonna go?! Fight something that could end the world?! Alain: You simply don't understand! (Chespie grabs Mairin's leg much to our heroes shock in horror hearing Alain yells at her) Rex Owen: That's harsh! Mairin: But I don't want you to go. What if... something happens? Alain: Go home. Ryo Akiyama: He's right. Max Taylor: Let's go, we'll be okay, we promise. (The Heroes walk to the door) Mairin: Guys! Guys, wait, please! (The door closes automatically leaving Mairin and Chespie behind as our heroes join Steven Stone walking) Steven Stone: Shouldn't she come along with us? Alain: She's simply a nunsense. Steven Stone: But that's not how you really feel. Ursula (Dinosaur King): You say something? Steven Stone: Oh, I'm sorry. I know it's just your way of carrying. (Then we cut back to Mairin and Chespie as Mairin's eyes become sad and then she feel courage inside of her and gets up to follow the heroes, the we cut to the plane takes off to the ocean of Hoenn Region. Later we cut to Primal Groudon in the ocean walking and then let's out a roar and then we cut to see Primal Kyogre swimming, until we then cut to the plane flying by) Steven Stone: Wasn't suppose to be hot out here? Pilot: Atmosphere temperature over 140 degree it's still rising. Zoe Drake: Now that is way hot. Ron Stoppable: I really don't want to get sun burn by that temperature, right Rufus? Rufus: Hmm-mm. Kim Possible: Just be glad Mairin is not here. Max Taylor: Yeah. (Then we cut to see Mairin and Chespie are in the jeep) Mairin: It's so hot! Chespie use ice beam for us okay? Oh, yeah. (Then Mairin and Chespie looked outside of the window) Pilot: Arriving at our distention point zero. Groudon located! (The heroes look down seeing Primal Groudon) Max Taylor: Whoa! Look at it! Rex Owen: That's the one the computer detected for sure. Zoe Drake: It's Primal Groudon! Female News Reporter: Groudon suddenly appearing like this, but where can Groudon possibly be heading? Man: This area is dangerous! Please leave immediately! (Primal Groudon continues walking as Mairin and Chespie watches) Mairin: Chespie. So that's Groudon? (In the distances many people in the hoenn region watches the event as Primal Groudon continues walking and then lets out a roar and we see a mysterious power appear then Primal Kyogre's eyes glows and goes up to the surface) Pilot: Where getting high energy readings off shore near rustboro city! Steven Stone: What? Pilot: It masses an energy of the giant rock. Kim Possible: So it is the giant rock. Lysandre: (in the radio) Can you hear me? Alain: Lysandre? Steven Stone: Loud and clear. Max Taylor: We can hear you. What's the news? Lysandre: (in the radio) We're picking up energy readings as well. But we haven't located the actual giant rock. We have no idea will happened so be careful as you investage. Alain: Right. Max Taylor: Okay. Steven Stone: Yes, we will. Zoe Drake: Roger that. Pilot: Something's moving off shore! And it's about to reach land! (Primal Groudon looks down and then suddenly something jump out of the water facing againt the continent Pokemon it was Primal Kyogre) Steven Stone: Kyogre! (As our heroes watches the fight, Primal Kyogre fires Origin Pulse and hits Primal Groudon then it unleashes Precipice Blades and hits Primal Kyogre and crashes into the sea then Primal Groudon fires Eruption then Primal Kyogre uses Protect to defend itself from the attack as the plane goes lost control Mairin and Chespie fell down back to the cargo hold while everyone holds on tight and the explosion appears. As the explosion clears and there's icebergs everywhere cornered a frozen Groudon and Kyogre, Primal Groudon marks begins to glow and frees itself from frozen in ice as the rock continues to glow more energy. Then we cut back to Mairin and Chespie) Mairin: Oh, no! Is that Kyogre? Female News Reporter: With the appearance of Groudon and Kyogre, the ancient legend is playing out in real life. Right before our eyes. Pilot: The energy expansion rate above the ocean increased while at the same time the crystal is density is acclerating and it's starting to solidify! Steven Stone: So it is the giant rock. Alain: Right. (The giant rock glows) Lysandre: (In the speaker) Do you read me, Alain, and your friends? This is for your ears only. I believe the last rock is now crystallizing. We're heading there right away, for now you must protect the giant rock from those two. It has meaning only if it's used in the service of humanity. Alain: Alright, understood. Kim Possible: Okay. (Cut back to Mairin was trying to jump high to grab the broken metal ladder, but it's too high. Then we cut to Alain opens the door) Steven Stone: Alain! What are you doing? Alain: I've gotta stop them. Kim Possible: Let me help you too, I got a Pokémon that can help you and Charizard. Alain: Okay. Charizard, let's go! (He throws his Pokéball summoning his Charizard) Kim Possible: Go, Pidgeot! (She throws her Pokéball summoning her Pidgeot) (Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre looks at Charizard and Pidgeot) Alain: (Touches his keystone) Charizard, mega evolve! Kim Possible: (Touches her keystone as well) Pidgeot, mega evolve! (Alain's Charizard mega evolves into Mega Charizard X and Kim's Pidgeot mega evolves into Mega Pidgeot. Then two Mega Evolved Pokémon swoops down to stop the fight) Laura: Kim's Pidgeot can mega evolve too! Ryo Akiyama: Awesome. (We go to Mairin tries to grab the broken ladder, then she look out the window seeing Mega Charizard X & Mega Pidgeot) Mairin: Mega Charizard? (Then she sees Kim's Mega Pidgeot) And is that... Mega Pidgeot? (Primal Groudon fires Solar Beam, but two Mega Evolved Pokémon dodges the attack as Primal Kyogre was about to get the giant rock, a Flash Cannon attack came out of nowhere revealing to be Steven's Shiny Metagross) Steven Stone: You two thought you could protect the giant rock with Charizard and Pidgeot alone. Alain: Well we have to do something. Ryo Akiyama: Leave this to us, guys. No doubt. Steven Stone: You're a real piece of work. We'll take on Kyogre from here. (Touches his keystone) Metagross, Mega Evolve! (Shiny Metagross mega evolves into Shiny Mega Metagross) Ryo Akiyama: Biomerge activate! (Ryo and Cyberdramon biomerge to Justimon) Max Taylor: Our turn. D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! (D-Team & Alpha Gang's Dinosaurs become larger size dinosaurs as they join Mega Charizard X, Mega Pidgeot, Shiny Mega Metagross and Justimon to the fight against two Legendary Pokémon in their Primal formes) Alain: Flamethrower! Steven Stone: Flash Cannon! Kim Possible: Aerial Ace! (Mega Charizard X and Shiny Mega Metagross fire their attacks. Flamethrower hits Primal Groudon, Flash Cannon attack tries to hit Primal Kyogre but misses as it jumps in the air and then Mega Pidgeot uses Aerial Ace hitting Primal Kyogre and crashes into the water. Primal Groudon unleashes Precipice Blades to hit Mega Charizard X but it dodges them all) Alain: Now Dragon Claw go! (Mega Charizard X quickly dodges them over and over and then uses Dragon Claw slashing the Precipice Blade and exploded. Primal Kyogre jumps in the air again and fires Origin Pulse but Mega Pidgeot and Shiny Mega Metagross dodges them) Steven Stone: Meteor Mash! Ursula (Dinosaur King): Volcano burst! (Shiny Mega Metagross activates Meteor Mash hitting Primal Kyogre while Terry fires Volcano Burst on Primal Kyogre, but it's tail hits them as Metagross hits an ice and then uses it's claws to slow down) Ursula (Dinosaur King): Get up and stop them, Terry! Max Taylor: Chomp, take down two Legendary Pokemon! Alain: Mega Charizard, Steel Wing! (Mega Charizard X uses Steel Wing stopping Primal Groudon before it could grab the giant rock. Then suddenly one of the Precipice Blade attack hits Mega Charizard X) Alain: Mega Charizard! Justimon: No! (Mega Charizard X crashes into the icy rock) Zoe Drake: Oh, no! Go rescue Charizard, Paris! (Paris and Shiny Mega Metagross tries to Charizard, but Metagross gets hit by an Ice Beam attack while Eruption attack hits Paris) Steven Stone: Metagross! Zoe Drake: Paris! - Mairin: Alain! - - - - (Mega Rayquaza the same one from Act 2 appears in the middle of the fight as it roars) Steven Stone: Mega... Mairin: Rayquaza! - - (Mega Rayquaza roars in victory) Ryo Akiyama: Mega Rayquaza defeat both Groundon and Kyorge with one powerful move. Laura: What was that move? Rod: Dragon Ascent! Steven Stone: Unbelievable power! (Cut to Alain awakes) Mairin: Alain! - (Now we go back to the tower) - - Max Taylor: You're leaving already? Ryo Akiyama: Yeah, I have to go. Cyberdramon and I are going to the Kalos region to see Team Robot again along with our good friend Ash. Mairin: Really? - - Zoe Drake: One other thing before you guys leave. Please tell Ash and the others we said hi. Ryo Akiyama: Okay, I will. Good-bye, guys. Laura: And thanks for everything, Ryo. - - (Now we go to Lysandre's Lab) Lysandre: Thanks to the giant rock, we we're able to collect more Mega Evolution energy than we expected. Now my plans for peace can move forward to the next stage. It's all because of you Alain, and the rest of your friends. Alain: Oh, thank you, sir. Max Taylor: Glad we can help. Lysandre: All of you done great work. Now why don't you take a rest. Alain: Not now. Charizard and I are a long way from being as strong as we can be. (Flashback starts with Mega Charizard X gets hit by Mega Rayquaza's Dragon Ascent. Then gets hit by Primal Groudon's Perciple Blades) Alain: I've got to get there. Zoe Drake: Let him have a battle so he and Charizard can be strong together. Alain: Kim. I want to have a battle with you and Pidgeot as promise to me, please. Kim Possible: Very well, Alain. First let's find a trainer and his or her Mega Evolved Pokémon, then I'll let my Pidgeot battle you. Alain: Very well. (Now we go to Mega Tyranitar gets knocked away) Tyranitar Trainer: Are you okay? Alain: Now, flamethrower! (Mega Charizard X fires flamethrower hitting Mega Tyranitar) Ron Stoppable: Yeah! You go, Alain and Mega Charizard! Laura: Yay! Alain and Charizard, beat Mega Tyranitar! Alain: Use Dragon Claw! (Mega Charizard X flies to activate the attack, while Lysandre watches the battle) Lysandre: The work we did in Hoenn lead to great changes here in Kalos. (Mega Charizard X activates Dragon Claw and then we cut to the plane as then we see Mairin and Chespie watching outside and then they see Justimon flying towards the Kalos Region) Lysandre: This will herald a new age for both people and Pokémon. And very soon, all of humanity will hear the news. (In the post-credits scene, we see the villains as silhouettes are watching the video of Mega Rayquaza fights Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre) Jafar: So it looks like Mega Rayquaza defeated Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. Dr. Drakken: Mega Rayquaza would be perfect as our weapon to destroy Kim Possible, the other heroes, Team Robot and Ash too! (Laughing) Shego: That's not a bad idea. Gavro: Should we capture Rayquaza? Foolscap: Yes. We have to go capture it. Maleficent: No. Let's not capture Rayquaza. Dr. Drakken: Why not? We have to capture that powerful Mega-Evolved Legendary Pokémon! Lysandre: Not this time, Dr. Drakken. My recruits and I have found another Legendary Pokémon from the Kalos region. Mr. Ross: Yes. Here is the Legendary Pokémon Team Flare is after. (He presses the button to show Lysandre's recruits an image of Zygarde) Pain: Who is that Pokémon? Panic: I've never seen this one before. Lysandre: This is Zygarde. Sheer: Zygarde? Oh, yes. I remember, it's the Legendary Pokémon in the Kalos Region. Maleficent: Yes, Sheer. It is the Legendary Pokémon from the Kalos region who watches all over the world. The Zygarde cells are always monitoring the balance of Xerneas and Yveltal. Whenever Orders are disturbed or destroyed, Zygarde will come and unleashes its wrath upon them all. Spectre: Yes. Xehanort: Lysandre will have this Legendary Order Pokemon to rule the world. - - - Hades: We also need another one of a newest recruits to help us out. Lysandre: There is one powerful evil Digimon who will be my newest recruit to help us out. Gavro: (Confused) What powerful evil Digimon? Could it be like... Myotismon. Lysandre: No, Gavro. One evil Digimon was destroyed by the DigiDestined and their Digimon is "Apocalymon." Wicked Lady: Really? Lysandre: Yes. Jafar: Hmm... interesting. Prince Hans: I like the sound of it. Hades: Oh yeah. (chuckles evilly) Dr. Drakken: And how are we suppose to bring Apocalymon along with the Dark Masters back from the dead? Xerosic: Do not worry, Dr. Drakken. I know how we can revive them so they can join us. Maleficent: Then together we can destroy those heroes along with our mortal enemy and then we'll rule the world together! Xerosic: Then that's what we have to do... we must use our experiments to bring him back from the dead. Lysandre: Correct, Xerosic. When we have both his dark data and our experiments we can bring back a legend! (The song begins) Flare Grunts Hoo, ha, hoo, ha, hoo, ha! Lysandre Apocalymon was such a legend! Though he's long gone his story lives on. If we bring back that legend his big deletion smarts gives us a new start. Aliana, Celeosia & Mable Hoo, ha, hoo, ha, hoo, ha! Lysandre Yes, he will join me with all his great advice! No more playing nice... no more playing nice! Let's bring back a legend A legend to help our fight! Let's bring back a legend A legend of darkness tonight! Ross, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Spectre & Wiseman Hoo, ha, hoo, ha, hoo, ha! Xerosic No one in the Kalos could possibly dream of our big scheme. They'll all be astounded. When the heroes are done and victory won! Flare Admins Hoo, ha, hoo, ha, hoo, ha! Xerosic We just need data and our experiment for our surprise! Then we'll make him rise... Apocalymon will rise! & Xerosic Let's bring back a legend A legend to help our fight! Let's bring back a legend A legend of darkness tonight! (Xerosic laughs) Lysandre: (Spoken) Come on, everyone! All together! Xerosic, Team Flare Grunts, Admins, Scientists & Lysandre's Recruits Let's bring back a legend A legend to help our fight! Let's bring back a legend A legend of darkness tonight! Let's bring back a legend A legend of darkness tonight! (The song ends) Lysandre: Now Team Flare let us get to work to bring Apocalymon along with the Dark Masters back from the dead! (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts